A l'horizon
by Swato
Summary: Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole dans le ciel, les bras écartés de chaque coté de sa tête, Agron relève les yeux juste à temps pour les voir disparaître à l'horizon. Il serre les mâchoires mais ne s'autorise aucun éclat. Ici, il n'est qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. NAGRON. Recueil de ficlettes.


**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Agron x Nasir

 **Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Spartacus ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** Histoire crée lors du marathon des fanfictions du 14/02/2016 :) **SPOIL DE TOUTES LES SAISONS !**

 **Prompt:** Une ombre parmi les ombres ; Je connais tout de toi.

 **Résumé rapide pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Spartacus:** Agron et Nasir sont amants depuis pratiquement le début de l'histoire. Sur ce, arrive Castus, un pirate. Nasir est clairement intrigué par lui mais pas au point de quitter Agron qu'il aime par dessus tout. Agron, qui voit que Nasir est intéressé par Castus, décide de partir combattre Rome, il ne laisse pas le choix à Nasir et lui ordonne de rester avec Spartacus pour protéger les plus faibles. Nasir obéit. Agron va combattre Rome, voilà ce qui arrive:

.

* * *

.

 **A l'horizon**

.

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole dans le ciel, les bras écartés de chaque coté de sa tête, Agron relève les yeux juste à temps pour les voir disparaître à l'horizon. Ses paupières se ferment, il se concentre sur les battements de son coeur pour se prouver qu'il est encore vivant. Son rythme est décousu, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, toujours poussif.

Un cri retentit, suivi d'un rire. Il rouvre les yeux.

Un soldat romain tient l'un des siens par les cheveux, un tisonnier rougie par les flammes au creux de la paume, il s'amuse à lui marquer le corps. Agron se force à regarder. Parce que tout cela est le résultat de vains espoirs.

Leur révolte n'a mené qu'à un océan d'agonie.

Le pauvre homme finit par s'évanouir, le soldat lui crache dessus et le jette violemment au sol. A quoi bon torturer si c'est pour ne tirer aucun son, aucune plainte ? Les romains s'abreuvent de leurs souffrances. Les yeux du soldat croisent les siens, il les garde obstinément fixé sur lui, ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de les détourner. L'amusement déforme ses traits:

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on te décroche de là-haut pour te donner un aperçu ?

Agron serre les mâchoires mais ne s'autorise aucun éclat. Ici, il n'est qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Sa tête dodeline vers l'avant sans qu'il ne puisse ordonner à ses muscles de la maintenir droite. Le soldat éclate de rire. Une morsure brûlante se referme sur sa cuisse, ses poings se serrent autour des clous enfoncés dans ses chairs mais il n'a pas assez de forces pour crier sa douleur. La fournaise s'éloigne, la brûlure reste ancrée sur sa peau.

\- Arrête ! On ne doit pas les toucher, ceux-là !  
\- Rabats-joie, grommelè le soldat avant de s'éloigner.

A bout de souffle, le coeur au bord des lèvres, Agron perd conscience plus qu'il ne s'endort.

Nasir est le visage qui hante ses nuits.

...

Agron se souvient de son entraînement de gladiateur, des poutres de bois que Doctore leur faisait porter sur les épaules, pendant des nuits, des journées entières. Il se rappelle avoir maudit ce satané bougre pour leur infliger pareille torture.

La plaie de son estomac à peine guérie, le dos éraflé par la croix, maintenue uniquement par les quelques morceaux de tissus enroulés autour de ses bras et par les clous enfoncés dans ses paumes, Agron se demande de quoi il se plaignait exactement.

...

Lorsque les soldats le descendent la croix, Agron se dit que les romains en ont enfin assez de le voir traîner dans le chemin et gâcher leur paysage. Il soupire de soulagement.

Il sait que sa mort sera humiliante, longue et douloureuse.

C'est ce que commander des hommes auprès de Spartacus coûte, mais il n'est pas dupe. Il sait que c'est sa fierté et son orgueil qui l'ont amené ici, sous les étendards et la bannière de la toute puissante Rome.

Il sait que c'est à cause de son orgueil et de sa fierté qu'il a perdu ce qui lui était le plus précieux.

 _Nasir._

...

C'est l'étonnement qui fait fonctionner ses jambes.

Spartacus a fait un marché avec le commandant Crassus, 300 rebelles contre un fils.

Le pied de Agron bute contre le sol, il titube et s'appuie plus lourdement contre celle qui le soutient, la jeune-fille grimace et manque de s'effondrer.

Spartacus pense récupérer 300 rebelles.

Agron se retient de rire parce qu'il a clairement perdu au change.

Il ne récupère que des corps suppliciés.

...

La jeune-fille le lâche dès que Spartacus prend le relai en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Mis face à cet étrange contraste, Agron se rend soudainement compte du poids qu'il constituait pour sa carrure frêle, la honte l'envahit. Les retrouvailles éclatent en tout sens, les rires, les pleurs, les étreintes.

Agron n'ose pas chercher Nasir du regard. Il a tellement _honte_.

Les pas de Spartacus ralentissent et il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison pour cela. Agron a à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'une main chaude se pose sur sa joue. C'est le premier contact qui lui apporte un semblant de chaleur depuis qu'il a quitté le camp romain, ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, ses yeux le brûlent.

Il a _honte_ , tellement honte, tellement, _tellement_ honte.

Nasir est devant lui, les sourcils froncés par la peine, le regard hanté... et au fond de ses pupilles, un soulagement profond, une flamme qui brûle toujours.

\- Les dieux te rendent à mes bras.

Agron n'a aucune larmes à verser, ses yeux sont désespérément secs. Le sourire qu'il adresse à Nasir se veut rassurant, il n'arrive qu'à produire une grimace brisée.

\- J'ai été idiot de les quitter, souffle t-il.

Nasir caresse sa joue tandis que Spartacus leur parle, Agron ne l'entend pas. Son bras retrouve sa place autour de son amant en une question hésitante, pas certain d'y être autorisé. Ce n'est que lorsque Nasir resserre sa prise sur sa taille qu'Agron cède à l'épuisement. Il pèse plus lourd contre lui et il n'a pas peur de montrer sa faiblesse parce que Nasir connait tout de lui, de ses sautes d'humeur à sa tendresse, de sa haine pour l'oppression à son amour pour la liberté.

Nasir embrasse ses lèvres tremblantes avec dévotion:

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais disparaître à ma vue.

Agron passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux noirs, une main meurtrie contre sa peau brunie par le soleil. Les doigts de Nasir se referment en un poing entre ses omoplates, sa respiration hachée se répercute contre son épaule et lui donne des frissons.

 _Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, Nasir..._

Les paupières de Agron tressaillent.

A l'horizon, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole vers le ciel.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

 **Hellooooooo ! Voici une petite fic écrite lors de la Saint-Valentin !  
**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous mettra des petits coeur dans les yeux même si elle était assez triste au final, eh eh**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


End file.
